


Grandparent's Day

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [31]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Jamie is late for an important event at Faith's preschool.





	Grandparent's Day

                                                              

Jamie’s fingers drummed the edge of the steering wheel anxiously. Traffic was terrible and he was certain he was going to be late. “Ifrinn,” he muttered in frustration. Claire had suggested that he leave earlier but he’d gotten caught up in the project at work and now he _would_ be late. He’d be letting his daughter down.

Faith and Bree were both at “preschool” since it was Wednesday. Three days each week, while Claire worked, the girls attended the small early learning center down the street from their home. For three-year-old Faith, it was an opportunity to broaden her horizons. She was their delicate child. A bit on the tentative side, tender and compassionate, little Faith blossomed in the small classrooms with highly trained and sensitive teachers who cared about her development. Brianna, age two (“An’ a half!” she’d shout at anyone foolish enough to make the omission), wasn’t prepared for formal schooling, but their strong-willed child needed structure as well as a creative outlet. The center provided exactly what the girls needed for this phase of their lives.

Today, Grandparent’s Day was being celebrated at the early learning center and the 3’s, 4’s, and 5’s classes had been preparing a special program. Since the girls didn’t have any grandparents, Jamie and Clair had discussed the situation and had decided that Jamie would go to watch Faith.

And now he was late.

He parked in the first spot he found, flung his car door shut, and locked it on the run. Sprinting toward the building Jamie internally chastised himself for missing what was sure to be an important day to his daughter. He slowed to greet the secretary who sat at the desk inside the front door and then came to a complete halt once he entered Faith’s classroom and spotted his sweet lass.

There she was, dark curls tumbling about her face like Claire’s would when he pulled out her hairpins. She had on a “twirly dress” for the occasion. Instead of finding her near tears as he’d suspected he would, Jamie found her with her hands clasped together in delight as she watched his curmudgeon godfather who sat on the floor reading a story to a whole passel of enthralled children. 

Relieved, he turned to go get Bree signed out from her class. He’d take the lasses home early today once the festivities were done. There was a soul-deep longing in him now to be near his family and appreciate the joy they brought him. As he turned, Murtagh caught his eye and grinned at him, clearly thrilled with his role as godfather. He and Claire may not have parents in their lives and the girls had never known a grandparent but what they had in Murtagh was more than enough for all of them.


End file.
